All Nightmare Long
by Rusting Angel
Summary: Luck runs out. We hunt you down without mercy. And then justice is served; your nightmare is realized. Unless, that is, we get distracted... *CH 4 UP*
1. Chapter 1

**All Nightmare Long  
**

Chapter 1

by _Rusting Angel_

_**A/N: **This fic has been assaulting me and I had to write it down. I have so many plans for this. I am still writing GOP at the same time, but I must admit I adore this fic so much more. I hope you guys enjoy it, also. Oh, and if you recognize the title and/or part of the summary... "All Nightmare Long" is a song by Metallica. I always have a special song that helps inspire me when I write, so I think it's fitting to name the fic after it as long as it works...  
_

**xoxoxoxoxo**

The fast, cool breeze was a welcome relief against his overheated skin as he cruised along the suburban highway, tired eyes raised to the smooth black canvas that spread endlessly before and above him. Tiny stars were gradually being painted there by an invisible hand, flickering dimly. They could scarcely compete with the haze of artificial light and smog, complements of the city he had recently passed through. The dwindling sunset was at his back and he wondered if it was just as inadequate; maybe it was better not to know.

He sighed heavily, the sound inaudible due to the drone of his motorcycle. It was a touring bike, one specifically designed for long-distance travel that he had owned for about five years. The vehicle had proven to be much more comfortable than the one he had driven during his first few years on the road--a cheaper standard bike that had quickly gone to pieces from the strain of traveling so many miles. This particular model seemed to endure the punishment of the road with grace.

The dense treeline on either side of the road began to diminish before his eyes, giving way to fences and the homes beyond them. It was an attractive area, he observed, dotted with older homes that were maintained well and possessed a certain charm. He was imagining that if he ever settled down, it would be in a neighborhood like this--peaceful, inviting, and comfortable--when his bike sputtered, popped, and died. He angled it towards the shoulder of the road as he gradually lost momentum and coasted, cursing under his breath and thinking that he must have jinxed it. The soles of his boots met the pavement with a thud and then everything was quiet; the absence of sound felt unnatural.

Scowling, he put the bike in neutral and firmly pressed the starter button, willing the engine to purr to life. Nothing. The battery wasn't the culprit because his lights had been working fine and now, testing the horn, it did not sound abnormal--he wished the problem was a faulty battery; it would have been an easy fix. He rose to his feet and attempted to push it, noting that it rolled forward easily. At least the rear brakes, drive line, and transmission gears were in working order. But that wasn't of much help when the starter didn't catch.

Mumbling another swear, he angrily brushed long bangs out of his eyes and wiped sweat from his brow with a jacket sleeve. He hastily scanned his surroundings and focused on the nearest house which was nestled in a thicket of trees several feet from the main road. From here he could just make out a light, presumably a porch light, and hoped that someone helpful was home. He was more than prepared to be turned away by whoever answered the door; most people didn't take kindly to strangers approaching their homes after dark--especially ones that looked like him. He couldn't blame them, but surely someone would be willing to let him work in their driveway and possibly use a few tools.

He straddled the motorcycle again, figuring that it would be easier to control this way, and pushed with his feet. Thankfully this area was rolling with hills and he was at a higher elevation than the house he intended to visit so he was nearly able to coast the entire way, guided by the occasional street light. The night sounds suddenly flooded his ears as he neared the houses, the majority of which were surrounded by an appealing array of trees, plants and flowers. Crickets chirped distantly, chorusing along with the buzz of various other insects.

Now that he was merely yards away he swept his gaze over the property curiously. There was an abundant willow tree out front that served to obscure the front of the house, at least from this vantage point. Pink and yellow wildflowers danced merrily around an unremarkable white mailbox and lush green shrubbery bordered a nicely manicured lawn. Numerous birch trees towered around the house as well, separating it from the other residences and allowing plenty of privacy.

Dismounting the bike he steered it past the mailbox and up the winding driveway, which curved around behind the willow tree and led to a small garage. The house, now that he could finally see it, was inviting in its simplicity. It was a modest two-story brick place with a homey front porch, sparsely decorated with a couple of potted plants and another dusting of wildflowers.

A delicate wind chime jingled when the breeze shyly tickled it, but other than that, no sounds emanated from the dwelling. The driveway was also void of a vehicle and he wondered if anyone was home after all. Sighing, he left his bike near the garage and brushed off his jeans as he followed the gravel pathway to the front porch. Intentionally he tread more heavily than usual and allowed his boots to thump audibly on the wooden steps; he didn't want to sneak up on anyone who might be home.

When he reached the door, a wooden one with three intricate stained glass panels in the center, he rang the bell and attempted to look somewhat presentable. He knew he inevitably looked like Hell; he had been riding for six hours straight with the wind in his hair and although it was braided, it was still messy. He had showered the night before when he stopped to rest at a motel but the sensation of cleanliness didn't last long in this heat. That kind of thing was a luxury when he was traveling, anyway.

Just when he was about to leave and try his luck at the next house, he heard a lock click and the knob turned. The door opened marginally and one vivid blue eye peered out at him through the tiny space. Then the gap widened a bit more and she--it was definitely a woman; no man had eyelashes that long--seemed to consider him momentarily before speaking.

"Can I help you?" she asked politely, smooth and sweet. She sounded not the slightest bit intimidated by his appearance but her stance behind the door betrayed her. Like she was ready to slam and bolt it the second he said or did anything she deemed suspicious. She was probably the only one home.

"I'm sorry to bother you, miss. My motorcycle broke down." He spoke softly and met her eyes, hoping to put her at ease. She seemed somewhat less tense when he offered a slight smile. "I just need to borrow your driveway and a light for an hour or two if you don't mind."

"Oh no, where is it?" He was stunned to silence--due to her naivete as much as her raw beauty--when she stepped completely outside, shutting the door behind her and smiling up at him cordially. She was clad in blue jeans with a casual shirt and her face was pale and flawless, adorned with luminous blue eyes and framed by a thick mane of ebony hair. "One of my good friends is a mechanic. I can call him over to take a look at it if you want."

"Ah, well," he faltered, still taken aback at how willingly she trusted him. He led the way to his bike as he spoke, shoving his hands in his pockets. "I don't want to cause any trouble. I'd rather try to repair it myself before I bother someone else with it."

"Don't worry about it," she said reassuringly, standing next to him when they reached the bike. The glossy paint shone softly beneath the moonlight, almost appearing blue instead of black, and chrome hardware reflected the night sky. "Wow, it's really nice. So what happened?"

"The engine quit in the middle of the road and now it won't start," he explained simply and demonstrated for her. Just as before, nothing happened when he hit the starter switch. "I know it's not the battery. Maybe a blown fuse... I need to do some troubleshooting."

"Well, you're welcome to stay here for the night. I have a guest bedroom downstairs," she offered with a kind smile. Blue-black bangs scattered across her face in the breeze. "You look tired."

"That's very generous of you," he replied honestly, returning the smile. Then his expression changed, eyes narrowing slightly. "But you don't know anything about me. You shouldn't trust strangers so easily."

"I'm a good judge of character," she claimed, looking somewhat offended. She crossed her arms and leveled him with a mild blue glare. "And _you_ shouldn't scold strangers that offer you a place to stay."

"I wasn't scolding you." He smirked then, amused by the facets of her personality. She was a genuinely kind, hospitable--and yes, naive--young woman, but there was a temper lurking beneath that lovely exterior. He had an inkling that getting on her bad side wasn't a pleasant experience. "I'm just concerned, that's all. Women like you get taken advantage of."

"What do you mean, women like me?" The testy look in her eyes warned that he was going to regret it if he answered incorrectly.

"Women that care for others before they care for themselves," he responded candidly, watching carefully for her reaction. She didn't meet his gaze for what seemed like an eternity, and he had a feeling that he had read her too well in such a short span of time.

"I just like to help people." She finally met his eyes again, looking strangely melancholy for a moment before plastering a smile on her face. "So are you going to come in or not? You can put your bike in the garage."

"Are you sure? I don't want to impose," he said sincerely. When she merely shot him an exasperated look, he chuckled lightly and threw his hands up in defeat. "Well at least let me introduce myself first. I'm Kenshin."

"Nice to meet you, Kenshin. I'm Kaoru," she replied pleasantly and extended her hand. They clasped hands briefly and then she turned away, raising the garage door.

What he assumed to be her vehicle, a small blue four-door, was parked on the left. He easily rolled his bike alongside it and opened a surprisingly large compartment beneath the seat, removing a black bag that contained everything he owned. He followed her in through the back door that connected the garage to the house, pausing as she hit a button to close the garage door. Then she led him through the plain laundry room, a decidedly well-equipped kitchen, and into a cozy living area.

"That's the room," she informed him, pointing to a white door near the stairway. "There's a private bathroom back there, too. Friends stay with me pretty often so it's always ready for guests."

"Thank you very much," he said respectfully, nodding to her. "I really appreciate this."

"You're welcome... it's not a problem," she smiled. Then she made her way towards the stairs, hesitating on the bottom step. "Anyway, make yourself at home. Let me know if you need anything."

He watched shortly as she disappeared upstairs, then abruptly realized how exhausted he truly was. Yawning, he carried his bag into the guest room and dropped it at the foot of the bed. The room was decorated in varying shades of green, furnished with a modest double bed, a dresser, and a single lounge chair. The bathroom was slightly cramped but included a walk-in shower, much to his relief. Not even a comfortable bed sounded as inviting as a warm shower at that moment.

Eagerly he stripped away every stitch of clothing and released his hair from its messy braid, yanking the lengthy red strands over his shoulder to brush them out. He stepped into the shower when he was finally satisfied with the absence of tangles and relished the warm water. Leaning his head against the cool tile, he relaxed as the rivulets cascaded down the length of his body and soaked his hair, scrubbing and washing until he felt entirely clean again.

When he eventually stepped out of the shower and dried himself, he was fighting to stay awake. He tugged on a pair of black boxers and halfheartedly dried his hair with a towel before practically collapsing on the bed, sighing into the crisp white linen. He barely managed to tug the sheets around him before he drifted off.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

Kaoru had only been asleep for what felt like five minutes when her eyes startled open, darting around in confusion. She sat there for several moments and held her breath, straining her ears. There it was again--a noise downstairs, or was it outside? It was difficult to ascertain with her heart pounding in her ears.

Sliding to the floor she hesitated and curled her bare toes into the carpet, tilting her head in an attempt to hear better. The sound taunted her again and her heartbeat increased briefly before she took a deep breath and calmed herself. She despised her fear but she still wasn't accustomed to being in her own house alone. It was far too big for one person.

_Kenshin_, her mind suddenly supplied and she collapsed back onto her bed with a sigh of relief. So she wasn't by herself tonight after all. He was probably still awake; maybe he couldn't sleep or something. He was an interesting guy... polite, although you'd never know it by looking at him, especially with that jagged scar on his cheek. And the way he spoke had thoroughly surprised her almost as much as his unique coloring. She couldn't help but wonder where he was headed. Traveling on his own like that had to be desperately lonely.

She tossed her head to glance at her alarm clock then, eyes narrowing as she realized how late it actually was--nearly three o'clock in the morning. If he was up at this hour, what could he possibly be doing? Swallowing, she crept to her feet and mentally shoved away the possibility that she had misjudged him. She silently unlocked her bedroom door and slipped through it, pausing at the top of the stairs before shuffling her way down them.

Relieved when she reached the floor without making a sound, she hastily scanned the dark living room with wary eyes. Nothing appeared to be out of place, although the guest room door was open so she doubted Kenshin was sleeping. Nibbling her bottom lip and willing herself to be brave, she tip-toed towards the front door with the intention of glancing out of the small window next to it.

She had just reached it when a warm hand clamped over her mouth and a powerful arm encircled her waist from behind, jerking her away from the window. She gasped, or tried to, struggling in vain when her back pressed against what felt distinctly like a bare chest. A horrified chill rippled through her and she went rigid when she felt her captor's breath puff near her ear.

"Shh," the voice whispered urgently and as the grip on her waist loosened, several damp strands of ruby-toned hair slithered over her shoulder. She vaguely felt her own hands shaking with anger instead of fear now that she registered who was behind her. "I'll let go, but be quiet."

"What the Hell are you doing?" Kaoru whipped around as soon as he released her, fire blazing in her eyes as she whispered harshly. He was closer than she realized and their faces ended up a hairsbreadth apart; she could have sworn he had purple eyes before but she was too irate to wonder about it. "You can't just sneak up on me and grab me--"

"Hush," he warned again, and she felt her blood boil. She was about to give him a piece of her mind when he pressed a rough finger to her lips and explained quietly, his voice a husky whisper. "There are two men with guns outside. I suggest that you calm down unless you want to attract their attention."

"What?" Her facial expression immediately shifted from enraged to incredulous and she whirled toward the window again, only to feel him grab her hand and yank her backwards.

"Don't," he commanded sternly, locking his eyes on hers. She nearly trembled with the force of his intense gaze. "They'll see you. Go upstairs and stay there."

"Not until you tell me what's going on," she insisted, swatting his hand away and crossing her arms over her chest. He shot her a warning glance and she lowered her voice. "Are those men after you?"

"No, I'm sure they're after your valuables," he replied matter-of-factly, alert eyes scanning the front of the house as he spoke. "They're either very brave, or very stupid and they don't realize anyone is home."

"So why haven't you called the cops then?" she asked skeptically and attempted to read his expression in the dark. The only light streamed in through a nearby window and it was hardly substantial; besides his eyes, she could scarcely see anything but the jeans that rode low on his hips and the outline of his chest.

"I have," he responded, watchful eyes continuing to survey his surroundings. "But it may be a while before they arrive. Stay upstairs until this is over."

"I'm not going anywhere," she retorted irritably. Who did he think he was? She wasn't some damsel in distress who needed rescuing. "I'm not scared."

"Kaoru," he threatened, red eyebrows furrowing slightly as he took a step toward her. His voice was demanding yet eerily calm and she suddenly found it difficult to defy him. She suspected that he was even more stubborn than she was on her worst days.

She was teetering on the edge of surrender when a gunshot rang out and the nearest window promptly burst, dissolving into thousands of irregular glittering shards. Her limbs were rendered useless; she was too petrified to move, and then a shock of loose red hair filled her vision and she realized Kenshin was standing in front of her like a shield.

"Upstairs; lock yourself in," he breathed without facing her, and her eyes hazily registered the pistol at his side before she scrambled up the stairs.

There was a flurry of motion and then she was in her room with the door bolted shut, gripping an old rifle so tightly that her fingers turned white. It had been her father's and he had taught her how to use it for her own protection, though they had both hoped she would never need to. Even now, when the reality hit her that she might actually have to employ the device, the thought sickened her. She had never, would never condone killing under any circumstances. And yet she wondered, if it came down to it, would she allow someone to take her life instead?

Steeling herself she crept closer to the door and leaned her head next to it, attempting to sense what was going on. It was unpleasantly quiet; she couldn't hear a thing. She shuddered involuntarily and slid down the wall, praying silently that Kenshin wouldn't be harmed. But she couldn't allow him to kill anyone, either--especially not on her deceased parents' property! They would have been so upset.

Rising shakily to her feet again, the rifle remaining at her side, she inhaled sharply and prepared to open the door. Two more gunshots fired off before she could even turn the lock, sounding much further away than she expected--behind the house, maybe, but it was hard to know for sure. Trembling, she was finally able to breathe again when the next sound she heard was that of approaching sirens. _Please don't let anyone be dead, please--_

She jumped when she heard a sound beyond her door, then nearly sobbed with relief when Kenshin called her name from the stairway. Hastily she threw open the door and raked her eyes over him, half-expecting to see blood blossoming on his chest but there were no signs of harm. He had thrown on a black t-shirt, she noticed, but otherwise nothing was different.

"What happened?" she gasped out, gripping her door frame for support. "You didn't kill them, did you, Kenshin...?"

"I shot them, but I didn't kill them," he replied slowly, almost expressionless. He looked calmer than she thought possible; his eyes weren't turbulent like earlier. "The police are taking them into custody right now."

"You're not hurt?" she asked then, concern evident in her voice. She exhaled softly when he shook his head in response. "Do the police have to speak with me?"

"No, it's up to you," he said, and his lavender eyes suddenly looked so gentle. "Are you alright?"

"I'm okay," she murmured. She could almost feel the energy draining out of her body but highly doubted that sleep would take her again tonight. "But I'd rather not talk to them right now. You told them everything, right?"

"Of course," he reassured her softly, his gaze unwavering.

"I'm so sorry, Kenshin," she gasped suddenly and stood, eyes watering as realization hit her. "You had to go through this on my account. It must have been horrible."

"It's _not_ your fault." His reply was so intense, so stern, that she nearly backed away from him. But then his tone softened again and he added, "I'm sorry. I just don't want you to feel guilty. There is no need to apologize to me."

"Thank you, then," she said sincerely. "I don't know what I would have done if you weren't here..."

"Probably invite them in," he teased gently, and she sensed that he was trying to make light of the situation, not insult her.

"Maybe," she mumbled, sulking. When he remained silent she rubbed her eyes and commented, "I'm not going to be able to sleep again. I'm too wound up."

"Well, try. I'm going to board up the broken window for the night. I'll replace the glass for you tomorrow."

"Oh, you don't have to--"

"It's the least I can do to repay your kindness."

She merely nodded then, knowing that he wouldn't change his mind. Then she watched as he turned away and headed back down the stairs. He was a nice person, albeit mysterious, and she thought she might be sad to see him go once he fixed his motorcycle. He was her last thought before she eventually drifted to sleep.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

_**A/N: **I hope you enjoyed it. Please review! Oh, how I love reviews. And I'm not saying anything, but there might be something about Kenshin... Teehee. You'll see later. This is going to get really interesting; I promise. And if I got any motorcycle-related stuff wrong, sorry--I had to research that stuff because I personally know nothing about it. I didn't even know that newer models use buttons instead of kick-starts, haha.  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**All Nightmare Long  
**

Chapter 2

by _Rusting Angel_

_**A/N: **Shit, I'm so obsessed with this fic that I've been writing it at work--I have a desk job. So here's another chapter already. It's shorter as far as word count goes, but there is so much dialogue in this chapter that I thought I'd better cut it short. There's quite a bit of information to absorb. That said, enjoy!  
_

**xoxoxoxoxo**

The following morning, Kaoru awoke to birdsong. She lay peacefully for several moments, thankful that it was a Saturday and she didn't have to work for a couple of days, especially because she knew she had overslept. But then the events of the night before flooded her brain and she bolted upright, sprinting downstairs. She nearly tripped on the last step when her eyes registered the window that was sealed by meticulously-placed boards. She had been considering the possibility that she was crazy and everything had been a nightmare, and so was somewhat grateful for the physical sign of its reality.

Dashing through the kitchen and into the laundry room, she burst into the garage to find that the garage door was open. Kenshin was just beyond it crouching next to his motorcycle on the driveway, clad in faded jeans and a gray sleeveless top. Sunlight glinted off of his loosely bound crimson hair in prisms, creating the illusion that it was on fire. He wore a black bandanna, presumably to keep his long bangs out of his eyes as he worked, and she wondered why he didn't just cut them.

"Good morning," he greeted unenthusiastically without looking up. His long fingers were smeared with grease and tinkering with something on the bike. "Did you sleep well?"

"Actually, yes. I just woke up," she replied after a moment's hesitation and moved to stand closer to him. His politeness was still disconcerting. "Thank you for boarding up the window. Did you get any rest?"

"Haven't slept yet," he admitted, wiping his hands on his jeans and standing gracefully. His lengthy ponytail slid around one smoothly muscled shoulder, clinging to the sweat on his arm.

"You should take a nap," she scolded lightly and he finally met her eyes. She felt herself color beneath his mild purple gaze, realizing how stunning his features truly were. Until then she had only seen him in the dark with those unruly red bangs obscuring his eyes, but the sun highlighted his attractive face.

"Later," he promised and wiped sweat from his brow with the back of his hand. "The most important thing right now is that I get this fixed and I'm having trouble finding the problem."

"My friend, the mechanic I told you about--he'll probably drop by for lunch," she responded with an eye roll and a faint laugh. "He's always looking for a free meal. But I'm sure he'd be willing to take a look at your bike."

"I guess it won't hurt," he said after considering for a moment. "Better than having it towed to a random shop, at least."

"Good," she smiled, happy that he agreed. He was definitely the independent type that rarely asked for assistance. It was admirable, but potentially frustrating for someone like her who enjoyed helping people. "Why don't you clean up and try to rest? It's almost 11:00 already so I'll start on lunch soon."

"Alright," he eventually submitted, looking somewhat reluctant before he turned away. "Please let me know when he gets here."

"I will," she said to his back, watching his slender form enter the house. Suddenly she was aching to know what went on inside his mind; his face didn't display raw emotions like most peoples' and his smiles were guarded. Even his good manners appeared to be a careful mask he slid into place.

Following him inside, she resolved to find out before he left. Her curiosity was peaked.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

"Hey, he's here. And lunch is ready."

Kenshin had just tugged on a fresh pair of jeans and a dark blue t-shirt when a knock sounded at his door and Kaoru's voice drifted through. He walked out a split second later and couldn't help the way his mouth twitched at her expression. She looked positively startled that he had responded so quickly.

"You sneak around too much," she grumbled meaningfully. Her cheeks reddened and he assumed she was alluding to the incident much earlier that morning. "If you surprise me one more time I'm going to sew bells on your clothing."

"I'm sorry," he replied, mainly because he knew she was serious. He cringed at the thought. "I'll try not to."

He trailed her through the living room, eyes grazing over her body fleetingly. She had apparently showered when he did because her long ebony hair was still damp at the ends and she smelled strongly of jasmine. Snug jeans hugged her in all the right places and a black tank top displayed creamy, delicate shoulders. Of its own volition, his body recalled how her slight form had felt pressed against his chest; the memory was vague because _feeling_ her had not been his intention, but it was there.

"Kenshin, this is Sanosuke," Kaoru said cheerfully when they reached the kitchen, gesturing towards the lanky man seated at her small table. He was dressed casually, clothed in a white t-shirt and jeans with holes in the knees. "Sano, this is Kenshin."

Kenshin's eyes widened momentarily and Sano gaped back at him, choking on the potato chip he had just placed in his mouth. Attempting to dislodge it he pounded himself on the chest, coughed a few times and then hastily chugged his orange soda.

"Do you two know each other or something?" Kaoru asked, glancing inquisitively back and forth between the two of them.

"No, I just wasn't expecting this guy to look so girly," Sano quipped, rewarded with a horrified look from Kaoru. Kenshin felt his eyebrow twitch.

"And I wasn't expecting your friend to look like a rooster," Kenshin retorted, earning a similar glance from Kaoru when Sano rose from the table.

"What is with you guys?" Kaoru demanded, placing her hands on her hips and rolling her eyes. "If you're going to act like that, you better take it outside because I'm not putting up with it."

"Let's go, then," Sano growled, popping his knuckles and leading the way. "I could use a good fight."

"I didn't really mean--are you serious!?" Kaoru's voice shouted from behind as they shut the front door. "You're both idiots!"

"What the _fuck_ are you doing here, man?" Sano whispered the second they were out of earshot, slapping his hand in greeting. "I thought I was on vacation! You better not be here to give me a job or I really will beat you up."

"I was going to ask you the same thing," Kenshin replied quietly, shaking his head in disbelief. Sano was the closest thing he had to a brother, which made him an excellent accomplice, and he hadn't expected to see him again so soon. They weren't due to meet up again for another month or so. "And you know there's no such thing as vacation--we're just lying low for a while. I would've contacted you on your cell if anything came up."

"I know, I know," the taller man muttered, smirking. "But seriously, how did you end up here? More importantly, did you seduce Jou-chan?"

"No," he answered simply, unfazed. He was accustomed to Sano's perverted assumptions. "My bike broke down last night and she offered to let me stay here until it's fixed."

"Yeah, she told me that part--I just never guessed it would be _you_." He ran a hand through his spiky hair, chuckling softly. "I've known her for a few years... met her through her boss, who is a total fox by the way. And so I always end up in this area when you and Hiko give me a break. Work in a shop, keep my hands busy, y'know."

"Small world," Kenshin sighed before eying his friend resolutely. "Listen, she can't know about our background. No one can; you know that. So keep your mouth shut."

"Jeez, Kenshin," Sano scowled, punching him on the bicep lazily. "It's always business with you. Have a little fun for once."

"I already had an incident," Kenshin said pointedly, and Sano's expression instantly turned somber. "They showed up around three this morning, seven hours after I arrived."

"Damn, you're kidding." Dark brown eyes narrowed, arms crossed stiffly over his broad chest. "Who was it?"

"Just a couple of gunmen. Easily dealt with, but I'm concerned that others may be aware of my location now. I need to get out of here before I put her in more danger. I don't know how I was tracked; there were no other vehicles around."

"It's weird," Sano began, scratching his scruffy chin thoughtfully, "That they would wait seven hours to make a move if they were following you directly the whole time. There were only two of them so it obviously wasn't some big operation."

"Exactly," Kenshin nodded, exhaling audibly. "It doesn't make much sense. Especially since their plan of action was so reckless; they blasted through the front window and waited around for me to put a bullet through both of their heads."

"I'm assuming Kaoru doesn't know that part or you wouldn't be walking right now," Sano grimaced, glancing towards the door warily.

"Saitou covered me as usual--sent patrol cars to take the bodies. I made Kaoru lock herself upstairs until it was over. She thinks I shot a couple of robbers non-fatally and that the police took them into custody."

"Damn, Kenshin, you're a stone cold liar."

"I couldn't tell her I killed them."

"Why not?"

"...The look on her face when she asked."

The front door burst open and both men immediately looked up at the interruption.

"Okay, you two, that's enou--" Kaoru halted in her tracks, eyes darting between the two of them with confusion before she sighed in relief. "Oh, you're not fighting."

"We talked things out, right Sano?"

"Yep. It's all good now, Jou-chan. I'm starved so let's eat!"

**xoxoxoxoxo**

Later, Kenshin led Sano to his bike which was still in the driveway where he had worked on it last. Sunlight reflected sharply off of the shiny surface and nearly forced both men to shield their eyes.

"Let's put it in the garage, man. It's too hot out here," Sano suggested. Once it was safely out of the sun, he set to work. "So you said it won't start. What happened, exactly?"

"I had been driving for about six hours; it was running fine. And then it suddenly sputtered, made a popping sound, and just shut down."

"I wonder..."

"What?"

"You already looked over it and everything checked out, right?"

"Yes. I'm no mechanic, but I usually know enough to find out what's wrong."

"Well, I heard about a new tracking device that can be installed on almost any vehicle. Some real spy shit."

"And?"

"It fucks with the computer and electrical systems until they shut down. That way you're basically a sitting duck until whoever planted the device reaches your location. It matches what happened to you, especially with the two goons showing up out of nowhere."

"If the device was there, would you see it?"

"I think they're disguised as a fuse... it could be any of these."

"Great. So what do you suggest?"

"Just in case, I think we should get rid of this bike."

"What do we tell Kaoru?"

"I'll say I'm taking it to my shop because the repairs are too extensive to complete here. But what I'll _actually_ do, is put it on a truck headed across the country. That'll throw 'em off."

"Fine."

"You should stay here with Jou-chan for a while; more goons might show up to ask her questions, or worse. Plus I think you need each other."

"I don't _need_ anyone, Sano."

"That's exactly my point. She says the same thing all the time and I know it's not true."

"That doesn't mean we need each other."

"Sure it does. Kinda like two negatives make a positive, or whatever."

**xoxoxoxoxo**

Kaoru was flipping channels on the television when both men emerged from the garage. There was nothing on but annoying reality shows which she refused to watch. She hit the power button and stood, glancing curiously at Sano as he approached her.

"So?" she asked expectantly, suddenly unsure of what she wanted his answer to be. If he had repaired it already, Kenshin might leave tonight. And then she would never know why he was so distrusting and independent. For some odd reason, she had to know. She _needed_ to know.

"It's in bad shape," Sano responded, and she didn't realize until then that she had been holding her breath in anticipation. "I'm going to load it into my truck and take it back to the shop. I don't have the right equipment here."

"Oh, that's too bad." She hoped that sounded convincing because inside she was ecstatic. Shifting her eyes to Kenshin she added, "I guess that means you're staying for a while, right?"

"If you're sure you don't mind," he responded evenly. "I can always get a hotel room."

"Of course I don't mind," she said reassuringly, smiling. "You're welcome to stay."

"Thank you," he replied and slightly bowed his head.

"It's settled, then!" Sano interjected, thumping Kenshin less-than-gently on the back. "I'll let you know as soon as there's some progress."

"You can be pretty nice sometimes, Sano," Kaoru teased, hugging him goodbye. "I hope you can fix it."

"If I can't fix it, _nobody_ can," he winked and returned her embrace. "And tell that foxy boss of yours that I said hello. I haven't seen her this week."

"Yeah yeah, I will," Kaoru laughed. Sano had the biggest sweet spot for Megumi, and she for him. She wondered which one would finally admit it first. "See you later."

"You two behave yourselves. Peace!" Sano shouted as he exited the house and slammed the door behind him. It rattled the walls briefly and she could hear him stomping across the porch, but then all was quiet.

Kenshin shot her a sidelong glance and she suddenly felt awkward now that they were alone. She wanted him here so she could figure him out--and secretly because she hated being alone at night, more so after the terrifying situation with the robbers--but exactly _how_ to get him to open up, she had no idea. He was an enigma.

"So," she began softly, returning to her previous spot on the comfortable beige couch and facing him. "I'm sorry Sano insulted you; I love him but he can be an asshole sometimes. What did he say outside?"

"Nothing much," Kenshin shrugged and seemed unaffected. He sank down into the matching love seat across from her, resting his palms on his knees. "He said he didn't want to upset you because he was here on a favor. I think that's the only reason he apologized, but we got along after that."

"That's so unlike him to back down from a fight, but I'm glad he did. And that you're not angry." Somehow she expected Kenshin to have a more volatile temper, partially because of the way his eyes had simmered the night before. Which reminded her... "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," he replied, holding her gaze steadily. His posture belied his casual response; he was so stoic.

"This might be a weird question," she prefaced and gnawed her bottom lip uncertainly, "But do your eyes usually change color? Last night, I could have sworn they were golden..."

"Maybe." His expression was neutral. "I've never noticed it."

"Oh," she replied, disappointed with his answer. She couldn't decide if he was truly ignorant of the obvious change in hue or not. But then again, maybe she imagined it; she had been nervous and could hardly see. "I guess it was a trick of the light."

"Probably," he agreed, nodding slightly. "It was dark."

"Yeah," she sighed, shifting her weight restlessly and staring down at the glass coffee table in front of her. She was dying to ask more questions but he was so inaccessible that his presence felt suffocating. He was hiding behind that mysterious mask again and she longed to rip it off and stomp on it.

A cheerful pop song--the ringtone she had set for Misao, her brain registered--shattered her frustrated thoughts and she grasped at the distraction. She stole one last glance at Kenshin and then answered the call as she hurried upstairs.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

_**A/N: **I wonder how many people saw that coming. I know one lovely reviewer (Tree of Ashes) totally picked up on the fact that Kenshin might be lying. And yes, Kaoru has been incredibly naive so far but don't worry--she will redeem herself later on. I'm aware that some details are still not clear. Like how exactly are Kenshin and Sano involved? Why would the police, specifically Saitou, cover Kenshin's ass? You will find out later, probably in the next chapter. I don't like to reveal everything too easily if you haven't noticed; my fics are meant to be confusing and WTF-worthy at first._

_**kimi the water spirit:** Aww, thank you! I appreciate it._

_**Tree of Ashes:** Like I said above, you were right. Your review made me smile because I was like, damn, this person has me all figured out! Thank you for the lovely review._

_**ash and fire:** I'm glad, thanks!_

_**anonfood:** Your review made me smile too because I did specifically say that the neighborhood was peaceful, on purpose, to give a bit of a clue that they weren't really robbers. Thank you!  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**All Nightmare Long  
**

Chapter 3

by _Rusting Angel_

_**A/N: **Here is the third installment! I hope you find it satisfactory, at least.  
_

**xoxoxoxoxo**

Five o'clock rolled around with no sign of Kaoru; she still hadn't emerged from her bedroom since their last conversation--if you could call it that. He wondered if she was busy relaying the events of the past 24 hours to the person who called. Probably. He might have been worried if his identity was well-known, or known at all for that matter, by the general public. But his only concern was that Kaoru stayed as uninvolved as possible.

Because he couldn't, _wouldn't_ put her in more danger. She was an innocent. If he was unable to keep her from harm then everything he stood for, _strove_ for, was useless.

He stood and made his way upstairs, pausing in front of her door and knocking softly. His ears isolated the sound of her voice as she apparently brought the lengthy chat to an end and walked across the room. When she opened the door, the expression on her lovely face was troubled.

"Need something?" she asked crisply before he had a chance to speak. She leaned against the door frame and studied him with tense sapphire eyes.

She was obviously irritated and he had a feeling the reason involved him. What was it he had observed about her within the first few minutes of meeting? Ah, yes--that getting on her bad side wouldn't be a pleasant experience. So much for that.

"Sorry to interrupt," he answered normally and ignored her change in mood. If anything that seemed to annoy her further because her eyes narrowed somewhat. "But we need to go get a glass panel so I can fix your window tonight."

"Oh," she murmured, suddenly looking sheepish. Her eyes were like an open book and they read something along the lines of: _Wow, here I am acting like a bitch and he just wants to help_. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" He forced his best confused, ignorant face and blinked owlishly at her.

"Don't play stupid, Kenshin," she huffed. One slender alabaster hand reached out and shoved his arm halfheartedly. "I'm trying to apologize for acting so bitchy."

"I'm sorry," he said pleasantly, inclining his head.

"Stop apologizing all the time!" she exclaimed, and he could tell she was biting back a laugh by the way she pressed her pink lips together. "Jeez, let's just go."

"Alright," he agreed, following her downstairs. He abruptly found that he was also suppressing a chuckle, and knew the reason--

No woman had ever treated him like that.

It was different.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

On the drive home with a new piece of window glass secured in the back seat, Kaoru decided to try her luck again. Her slim fingers tapped the steering wheel thoughtfully as she glanced over at him and wondered how to begin. Unsurprisingly he was gazing out of the passenger side window, aloof as ever. It was like he never stopped brooding--did he _ever _relax? One could get lost exploring a mind like his; it was probably so muddled that he couldn't even think straight.

Her right sneaker eased down on the brake, bringing them to a complete halt at the next red light and she chose that opportunity to study his sharp profile. It was still astonishing to her that a guy could be so gorgeous; he was prettier than most women and yet he possessed the distinct air of masculinity. It made the hazy cloud of mystery that engulfed him seem denser still.

He suddenly turned his head and she felt herself flush, embarrassed that he caught her staring. Thankfully not so much as a smirk crossed his lips and he merely shifted his lavender eyes to the window again before he spoke.

"You want to ask me something," he said plainly and leaned his head back against the seat. "I don't mind your questions, so go ahead."

"I'm just curious," she responded, eagerly accepting his invitation although she knew he actually _did _mind--he was simply too polite not to indulge her. He was staying at her house, after all. "Where were you headed?"

"I wasn't going anywhere specific. Just traveling," he answered evenly and the light turned green.

"How far are you from home?" She tapped the gas pedal and he shifted his position so that he was facing her slightly.

"I don't have a home."

"What?"

"I'm a..." He hesitated momentarily as if searching for the best word. "Drifter, I guess you could say."

"Isn't it lonely? Living on the road like that without a home to return to..."

"No, I prefer it."

"How long have you been doing that?"

"For almost ten years now."

"Ten years? I can't even imagine... wait, then how old are you? I know you weren't driving a motorcycle when you were 15 but you can't be older than 25, so that doesn't make sense."

"I'm 30."

"No you're _not_," she gasped incredulously. She turned wide blue eyes to his face at the risk of clipping the car in front of them.

"It's true." He laughed softly, unfazed and she knew he must be accustomed to that sort of reaction. Then he shot her a nervous glance and leaned over to steady the wheel. "Maybe we should continue this conversation when we get back to your house. You almost veered off into a ditch."

"I did not," she squeaked, swinging her gaze to the road again. "I know how to drive, Kenshin. Let go." He warily settled back into his seat and she couldn't help it; she burst into giggles.

From the corner of her eye, she could have sworn she saw him smile and shake his head.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

Back home, she sauntered into the kitchen to grab a couple of sodas while Kenshin finished the window. Unlike Sano, who never ceased complaining the few times she had asked for his help, the redheaded mystery seemed to enjoy working. He had even volunteered to do various other repairs and household chores as payment for her hospitality, and she intended to take him up on the offer. She might as well take advantage of his skills while he was still here. He would need something to keep him busy when she went back to work anyway, assuming that his bike wasn't repaired by Monday morning.

"So, how do you know all of this stuff?" she asked as she reentered the living room, watching him check over his handiwork one last time. He seemed satisfied because he turned to face her and accepted the drink she handed over.

"Thanks." He popped the tab and took a quick sip before answering. "I've done a lot of odd jobs over the years--still do whenever I'm running low on cash--so I've learned some useful skills."

"Oh, I see." She fidgeted with her own soda, rolling the cold can back and forth between her fingers. "You must have plenty of crazy stories, too."

"Not as many as you would think." He shrugged and followed her to the couch, sitting a couple of feet to her right. "I usually keep to myself and only stop to eat and sleep."

"You honestly don't get lonely?"

"Not really."

"How long do you plan on wandering?"

"Maybe even until I'm physically incapable. I can't see myself staying in one place for very long."

"That just seems so... _sad_. You never want a family or anything? You're not getting any younger."

"Thanks," he joked, smirking and sipping at his soda.

"You know what I mean," she sighed, pursing her lips thoughtfully. "You have to think about your future sometimes. I'm only 20 so maybe I'll see things differently later on; I don't know."

"Only 20," he commented, shaking his head slightly. "Still just a kid."

She shot him a menacing look then, but he didn't even flinch in response. She absolutely despised being told she was young. Sure, she hadn't been alive very long, but the years she had endured so far had been extremely tough. It had forced her to grow up and be responsible for herself almost too quickly.

"You can't even drink legally yet," he added, still unfazed by her glare.

"Almost," she scowled, crossing her arms over her chest. It seemed like he enjoyed getting a rise out of her. "I'll be 21 next month."

He nodded and yawned then, setting his empty can on the coffee table and reaching back to pull the tie from his hair; it had become too loose. The sight of lengthy ruby tresses sliding over his shoulders and pooling in his lap was almost intoxicating, and she felt strangely disappointed when he tied them at the base of his neck again--tighter this time.

"Go to sleep," she urged, collecting their empty cans and standing so she wouldn't stare at him. She still couldn't believe he was ten years older than her; he didn't look his age in the slightest. "It's getting late and I'm tired, too."

"Okay, then. Goodnight," he said and headed towards the guest room.

"Oh, and Kenshin?"

"Yeah?" He halted in his tracks and glanced back at her, holding her gaze.

"Do you think it's safe? The house, I mean." She glanced down at the carpet, then back up at him. "I've never heard of armed robbers in this area before and I've lived here my entire life. It's just strange..."

"Are you scared?" He looked oddly apologetic for a split second before that mask slipped back into place. At least she had chipped away at some of it this afternoon. "I'm a light sleeper so if anything happens--"

"No, I'm not _scared_." That was another thing she hated--fear. She couldn't stand being afraid and she honestly had been last night. It made her feel fragile and incapable. Her father had taught her better. "I'm just not used to having to worry about things like that. This has always been a peaceful neighborhood."

"Well, if you do get scared--"

"I won't get scared!"

"Alright, if you _notice _anything," he amended patiently, "Just wake me up. I don't mind."

"Okay," she agreed softly, suddenly wondering if she was just a child in his eyes. He had called her one but it was difficult to tell what he actually thought. He sure was treating her like one right now, whether he realized it or not. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," he repeated and disappeared inside the guest room. He shut the door and she glared daggers at it for several seconds before hurrying upstairs.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

Sunday rolled by uneventfully and much too slowly for Kenshin's liking. He was accustomed to a fast-paced existence in which he was constantly occupied with something.

And so on Monday, while Kaoru was at work, he had taken it upon himself to clean her entire kitchen. He doubted she would mind considering that it was painfully obvious she never cooked. The pantry was absolutely devoid of food besides a few boxes of ramen, sugary cereal and a dwindling package of bread. Her refrigerator contained an expired carton of milk, a half gallon of orange juice, some eggs, a few pieces of cheese and a container of lunch meat. Nothing occupied her freezer shelves except a pint of chocolate icecream.

Thinking back to what they had eaten the past couple of days, she had made sandwiches when Sano came over to look at his bike--he remembered wondering how it was possible to screw up a sandwich--and everything else had been takeout. Really, how did this girl survive? Apparently she wasn't fond of fruits and vegetables and he hoped she at least took her vitamins. It was amazing that she was healthy at all, and with a body like _that_...

He removed the expired milk from the refrigerator, unceremoniously pounded his head once on the door in an attempt to cleanse his thoughts, and then poured the foul liquid down the sink. As he tossed the empty carton in the trash, he wondered why she lived alone anyway. Or maybe she didn't and her relatives were merely on vacation? It was summer, after all, but surely she would have mentioned that. He would have to ask her when she returned home, just in case.

Before she left that morning she had commented that she worked in a small doctor's office. The doctor was her friend and also, he assumed, the same 'foxy woman' that Sano had mentioned. By the look on the taller man's face he was quite taken with her, and Kenshin could only hope that they weren't _too _familiar. Leave it to Sano to open his big mouth and brag about his exploits; he had done just that a couple of times before, and both times had nearly gotten them killed. All because he wanted to impress a woman.

Things were more stable now, at least, but if there was one thing Kenshin hated it was taking unnecessary risks. A single mistake could mean failure, and failure meant that another bloodthirsty criminal was left on the streets. They were like cockroaches; he slaughtered them relentlessly and yet somehow, some way, they continued multiplying and were never completely eradicated. He wasn't naive; he realized that would always be the case--as long as people left crumbs for them, so to speak--but even one less evil made for a slightly better world. That was the only thought that gave him solace.

And it was all for people like Kaoru, innocent people trying to live their lives as normally as possible, that he was willing to wager his own. A stab of guilt--the knowledge that she was potentially in danger because of him--made him grimace, and he was still uncertain that he should stay with her much longer. Sano thought he should remain with her until they chose their next target, just to make certain that no one gave her any trouble. If he was here he could protect her from anyone who came searching, sure... but if no one showed, his presence was unnecessary and he was only burdening her and putting her at risk.

Sighing, he finished wiping down the counter and thought for a moment. Kaoru was in desperate need of a healthy meal and if he was going to impose for much longer, the least he could do was cook for her. He decided to contact Sano and put him to good use--his truck had plenty of room for hauling all of the groceries he would need to stock her bare kitchen.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

Kaoru screeched up the driveway, stopping a mere three inches from the closed garage door before she remembered to press the button on her key chain. The door lifted much too slowly for her taste and she grumbled under her breath, finally pulling into the dim garage and shutting off the engine. Huffing she grabbed her purse and practically kicked her door open, climbing out of the car and stomping her feet to dispel some of the water clinging to her slacks. She slammed the car door so violently that she could have sworn the entire house vibrated with the force; it was strangely satisfying. So satisfying, in fact, that she reopened the door just to do it again.

Feeling _somewhat _sated, she angrily click-clacked her way across the cement floor and slapped the garage door switch with her palm on the way inside the house. She heard it creak and groan before the motors whirred and it lowered again, locking the horrid rain outside where it belonged. Sighing she stalked through the laundry room and narrowly avoided slipping on the linoleum, catching herself by grabbing the edge of the washing machine but stubbing her toe in the process.

And that was it: her breaking point; her limit; the straw that broke the camel's back; a match in the powder barrel.

"ARGH!"

She yanked her heels off and threw them down the short hallway towards the kitchen, kicked the washing machine with her uninjured foot, and was considering falling to her knees and bawling like a baby when a delicious smell wafted towards her. Intrigued, she tilted her head and attempted to decipher the scent. It was definitely food, but not just any food--this was comfort food, made from scratch... like the kind her mother used to make when she slaved over the stove for hours on the weekends. But that didn't make any sense; her mother was dead. Had been for some time. So then...?

"Kenshin!" she gasped aloud, limping--courtesy of her bruised toe--down the hallway. He had surely heard her tantrum and seen her shoes fly into the kitchen. _How embarrassing! He probably thinks I'm nuts_. She paused in the door frame, peeking around it in an attempt to gauge his expression.

And came face-to-face with said man, who was apparently coming to check on her. She immediately blushed and lowered her head, suddenly aware of how she must look. The picture that came to mind was that of a drowned cat and she grimaced. Her hair was soaked, plastered to her head, and her slacks and dress shirt were soaked through. There had even been water in her shoes, too, but thankfully they weren't an issue anymore since she had thrown those uncomfortable _fucking _things--

"Kaoru, are you okay?"

His low, gentle timbre dispersed her thoughts and coaxed her eyes upward. She was surprised to see that his expression looked concerned; his brows were slightly creased and those purple eyes, usually glassy, were almost tender instead.

"I _hate _Monday." That explained it all, really. The first day of the week was always horrible but this one took the cake. Everything that could have possibly gone wrong, had.

"It seems like Monday hates you, too," he commented with a small smile. And then she could _see _the realization spread over his face--the knowledge that he had most definitely said the wrong thing. He parted his lips like he was going to speak again, probably planning on saying something that he thought would calm her rage and save his ass, but she didn't even give him the chance.

"I _know _I look like shit but you don't have to rub it in!" Her voice didn't come out as forceful as she meant it to because she suddenly felt like crying. She had been simmering all day and now that she was at the boiling point, her anger apparently wanted to materialize as tears. Biting her lip, she clenched her eyes shut and fought against it; the last thing she wanted to do was cry in front of him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean--"

"Save it, Kenshin," she mumbled and shoved sopping bangs out of her eyes. He sounded sincere but she was too irate to listen to his apologies, not to mention that she was on the verge of tears. A single bead slipped from her lashes and she fiercely brushed it away.

"What happened?" he asked simply, softly. Like he wanted to comfort her but didn't know how, and simultaneously was afraid of either turning on the waterworks or making her spontaneously combust.

"Well, let's see," she began bitterly, rolling her eyes. "There was a huge traffic jam on the way to work so I was 30 minutes late and poor Misao had to cover the phones and appointments for me, so then the patients were angry because they had to wait longer than usual; all of them took out their anger on me when I got there and I was already in a pissy mood from the traffic so I got into a heated argument with this old lady--she's a hypochondriac by the way; she comes in every week--who then complained to Megumi, and then Megumi was pissed off at me for not handling the situation better; then when Misao and I went to lunch later, some asshole crashed into me with his lunch tray and I got ketchup all over my blouse, so I've had this ugly spot all day--" She briefly paused in the middle of her rant to point to the stain on the front of her shirt and catch her breath. "--and then on the way back to the office I got into a fender-bender because some woman slammed on her brakes and then tried to blame _me _for the whole thing; then when it was finally time to go home it was my turn to lock up the office but I forgot, so I got half way home and had to turn around and drive all the way back there to lock up, and then when I was walking to my car it started raining and I got completely soaked; I had to drive all the way home like _this_, and then I had a hell a time just getting inside the house without killing myself, which is what you heard a few minutes ago."

With an audible sigh of frustration, she finally surrendered to her tears and allowed them to roll hotly down her already damp cheeks. She sniffled and wiped her face with the back of her hand, glancing up at Kenshin who was casually observing her.

"Is that all?"

"Actually, no, there's one more thing."

"What's that?"

"I walked into my kitchen and a certain _redhead _decided to tell me how bad I look!"

"I didn't say that..."

"No, but you might as well have."

"By way of apology, let me make you some tea while you change. And dinner is almost ready."

"I can't believe you can _cook_," she murmured, abruptly smelling the delicious aroma again. She had ceased to notice it in her rage and now, inhaling deeply, a wave of nostalgia crashed over her and fresh tears pricked at her eyes. "When I walked in, I thought for a split second that my mom was cooking. It smells just like something she used to make... I think it was called yakisoba chicken."

He nodded and she thought he might have smiled slightly but his face was blurry through her tears. She squeezed her eyes shut, then tensed seconds later when she felt his hands grasp her shoulders. Heat from his touch seeped through her damp blouse and she found herself relaxing and stepping into his embrace, absorbing the comfort and warmth he offered. She turned her head to the side against his chest, eyes remaining closed, and his arms tightened around her marginally. His pleasant smell of soy sauce and freshly chopped onion, along with the steady rhythm of his heart, was wonderfully tranquilizing. And so she simply allowed herself to be held for a while--for how long exactly, she couldn't be sure--until he eventually released her and took a step back.

She felt spacey for a moment, like she had just woken up from a nap, but then quickly collected herself and wiped her eyes. Glancing over at him, laughter suddenly bubbled up in her throat. He tilted his head questioningly but then followed her gaze and looked down at his gray t-shirt, which was now sporting a large wet spot.

"Sorry! I got you wet, too," she giggled, covering her mouth with one hand. He shrugged indifferently but then shot her an amused smile, obviously relieved that her mood was lifted. "I'm going to change, be right back."

She hurried up to her bedroom, still limping slightly, and leaned her back against the door when she shut it. Placing her hand over her heart she discovered it was racing, and not just from the quick sprint across the house.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

_**A/N: **I had fun writing Kaoru's temper tantrum. And the huggy part right at the end, of course. I honestly couldn't decide whether Kenshin should hug her or not, but once I wrote it, I thought it was very appropriate. It's not like he's trying to get in her pants or anything (at least not yet *wink*); he's simply trying to comfort her because obviously he wasn't doing so well with words. Haha, poor Kenshin..._

_Anyway, I guess I lied about revealing big secrets in this chapter; it just didn't work out because I needed to let K&K get to know each other better. I dropped a few things in there, though. Until next time! Please review and I shall love you forever.  
_

_**SomeoneYouKnowYetDontKnow:** Thanks! I'm glad you like it._

_**anonfood:** You are awesome, thanks! I liked my "Sano moment" too, LOL. Just kinda popped into my head and it fit... I could totally imagine him saying it.  
_

_**Kokoronagomu:** Thank you! I'm gonna go ahead and say that you're right; they are not gangsters of any sort... But that's all I'm saying for now._

_**fudge:** Aww, thank you! I'm happy that you're enjoying the fic so far._

_**Brukaoru:** Yay, thank you! I hope you liked this chapter too._

_**jade:** I'm happy that you think their banter feels natural... I hope it continues to come across that way. Thank you!_

_**JMai:** Aww, that's so kind! Thank you very much._

_**Tree of Ashes:** Thank you! And oh yes, when/if Kaoru finds out... bwahahaha. No worries about me getting in trouble at work; no one knows I write there sometimes and even if they did find out, they wouldn't care. But thank you for your concern!_

_**kimi the water spirit:** Thank you! We shall see about Misao... Oh, and like I said above, no worries about work but thank you for caring! And I make sure I have all of my real work done first before I write, of course._


	4. Chapter 4

**All Nightmare Long  
**

Chapter 4

by _Rusting Angel_

**xoxoxoxoxo**_  
_

Kenshin was deftly plating their steaming dinner when Kaoru reemerged. She appeared infinitely more relaxed now, dressed in thin blue pajama bottoms and a faded white t-shirt. Her onyx hair, still damp from her unfortunate bout with the rain storm, was combed back into a messy tail. She smiled softly at him and he found himself returning the gesture, feeling unexpectedly impressed that she seemed comfortable in his presence.

After appraising the food once last time he turned away to locate silverware. Opening drawers at random, he could feel her blue eyes boring into his back and wondered what she was thinking. He felt guilty for reminding her of her mother who had evidently passed away, and so he made a mental note to avoid the family topic.

"Last drawer on the left," she chirped from behind him, having guessed what he was searching for. Then she must have opened the refrigerator because her shocked gasp was audible.

"Sorry, but you really needed groceries," he explained, removing two sets of silverware from the drawer before turning around to look at her.

Her facial expression was comical yet unnerving. It was like she couldn't decide whether to be furious or grateful, and so her features hastily flickered back and forth between the two. In the next several seconds he almost expected her to brandish a butcher knife and hug him simultaneously.

"You didn't need to do that," she chided, clenching her teeth. She stared up at him balefully. "You're a _guest _in my house and--"

"A _stranger_," he interrupted softly, "who wants to repay his gracious host somehow, since she won't accept money." He placed the silverware gently on the island between them.

"There must be hundreds of dollars worth of food in my kitchen!" she exclaimed, gesturing to the brimming refrigerator which still hung open. She stomped across the kitchen to the pantry and peered inside, emitting another disbelieving gasp. "Even if you stayed here for an entire _month_, this wouldn't be necessary!"

"I know," he said amiably. He gnawed the inside of his cheek, aware that even the hint of a grin would douse the fire that was Kaoru in lighter fluid. Her stubborn, defiant personality was amusing somehow, but he wouldn't let her know that he thought so. "I would rather overpay you, though. I don't mind."

"Well _I _mind," she replied sternly, shutting the fridge and leaning her forearms on the kitchen island. Kenshin briefly considered sliding the sharp utensils away from her. "I don't need handouts. I was fine with what I had."

"Living off of cereal and ramen isn't healthy," he pressed, eying her calmly. He crossed his arms and leaned on the surface across from her. Their faces were several feet apart but she never relinquished his gaze, making her seem much closer. He could see the corner of her mouth twitching ever so slightly in irritation.

"Okay, so I don't really watch what I eat," she admitted, shooting him an exasperated look. "But I don't need you worrying about me. Or cooking my meals, for that matter. I can't have you doing chores on top of everything else."

"I enjoy cooking; it's not a chore to me," he said honestly. Tonight was the first time in months that he had found a chance to cook, and the familiar motions were comforting. Made him forget memories he didn't want to remember, at least for a while.

"You're so weird," she sighed with a trace of amusement, eyes finally beginning to soften. Maybe his cooler gaze had dampened the fire in her azure eyes, because he swore he could almost see the flames sputter out. "Cooking is the last thing I would ever enjoy doing."

"What _do _you enjoy doing?" he asked abruptly without thinking, surprising himself. The question seemed to throw her off, too, because she actually dropped her gaze to the counter.

"Anything active, really," she answered with a slight shrug of her shoulders. A pretty blush crept up the delicate column of her neck and she fidgeted, probably feeling the heat of the color that betrayed her. "I do volunteer work when I have spare time. And I'm on the local volleyball team."

_That explains her figure_, he thought distractedly. She apparently glimpsed the reaction in his eyes because she tilted her head quizzically, silently requesting an explanation. Her cheeks were still stained pink but the color was gradually fading.

"You seem like the athletic type," he said somewhat cautiously. She was cute when she was pissed off, sure, but embarrassed Kaoru was even more endearing. Plus the butcher knife would definitely be making an appearance in her hand if she caught wind of his thoughts.

She pushed away from the counter and glowered at him. "I know, I'm not exactly girly, am I?"

"Girly enough," he responded with what he hoped was a reassuring tone. Of course she was feminine, even beautiful; she just wasn't of the variety that liked to spend hours applying makeup and styling hair. It was refreshing.

"Thanks, I think." She sulked for a moment but then her frown suddenly hitched up and a mischievous glint brightened her eyes. He recognized that look already; he braced himself for the onslaught. "Maybe one day I'll be as girly as Sano thinks you are."

"You wish," he muttered darkly, scowling down at her through thick lashes.

She giggled heartily at that, sapphire eyes brimming with mirth. He supposed that having a chunk or two of his ego broken off was worth hearing that laugh.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

"Kenshin!"

Her eyes were wide and startlingly blue.

"What?"

She didn't answer him.

"Kaoru?"

He leaned around the corner and peered into the kitchen at her, causing his mass of red hair to spill over one shoulder. She could almost see him wince and then he was striding across the room towards her, gently nudging her away from the stove so he could switch off the burner. Gray smoke billowed up towards the ceiling and the unpleasant, yet familiar (to her) odor of burnt food engulfed the space.

Kenshin had been teaching her--_attempting _to, anyway--how to cook for the past week, ever since she had tasted the yakisoba chicken last Monday. It was phenomenal and she had spent several minutes praising him for the meal, but he merely blushed and shook his head; he was too humble. Finally he agreed to teach her when she had proven that she could hardly boil water, and she had made admirable improvements during the last couple of days.

Right now, though, she didn't think he was very pleased with his first student.

"Oops," she mumbled, fidgeting with the spatula she still held. He shot a questioning glance over his shoulder and she flushed, pouting. "I was trying to turn one and it landed on the burner."

"I can see that," he replied and the corner of his mouth quirked up. He quickly cleaned the pan, removing charred bits of what should have been their breakfast. "Did you do it the way I showed you?"

"I tried, but I still don't have the hang of it," she replied dejectedly, handing him the spatula when he reached for it. "I can't flick my wrist like you do. Show me again?"

"You're not going to improve by just watching me every time. Come here." His expression was serious but she couldn't help but find humor in the situation. He placed the spatula back in her hand after wiping it clean, then maneuvered her towards the stove by her shoulders. "Try again."

Huffing, she glared down at the hot pan and took a deep breath before adding butter and watching it melt. The smoke from her earlier mishap had dissipated, but the smell of burnt pancakes was still in the air. Hopefully soon the aroma of fresh, fluffy pancakes would replace it.

"Kaoru." His patient voice hovered over her right ear.

"Hm?" She was trying to concentrate on pouring the batter but his proximity made it extremely difficult. He wasn't touching her but she could almost feel his warmth against her back.

"Don't pour too much," he instructed gently. "The batter always expands more than you think."

"Okay." She stopped pouring soon afterward, satisfied with the medium-sized circle of dough that stood bubbling in the center of the pan. "Good? It's much smaller than my last one."

"How big _was _the last one?" he asked softly. He sounded somewhat concerned, though she couldn't imagine why. They were talking pancakes, not rocket science.

"Hmm," she began thoughtfully, still keeping watch over the sizzling pancake. "Probably three times bigger."

Deafening silence.

"Kenshin?" She glanced over her shoulder, thinking he had gone, but he was still standing directly behind her. He turned his head so she couldn't see his face, and suddenly she realized why. "_Kenshin_! Stop laughing at me!"

Caught, he chuckled out loud and took several steps backward when she waved the spatula at him menacingly. She grinned, warmed by the rare sound of his laugh, before attempting to glare at him again. She couldn't quite manage it.

"It's starting to burn," he warned abruptly, returning his attention to the stove. "You need to flip it now."

"I can't!" she wailed dramatically, laughing and staring down at the browning pancake. "It's too intimidating. I don't want to screw up again."

"No, it's easy. Look." She felt him slide up behind her, his chest pressed against her back, and she couldn't help but notice that their bodies fit together perfectly. His chin, due to his height, rested lightly atop her right shoulder as he reached around her, carefully holding her hand and the spatula between his fingers. Fighting to concentrate, she followed his lead and they scooped up the half-cooked pancake, turning it over effortlessly. "There. But it's too brown since you tried to hit me with the spatula and distracted me."

"That was your fault," she retorted, swallowing thickly when he didn't immediately release her. "You were laughing at me; I had no choice." Then she turned her head to look at him, flushing crimson when her lips nearly collided with his. She hadn't realized his face was _that _close. She bowed her head, he let go, and she could breathe somewhat normally again despite the fact that her entire body was tingling pleasantly.

"Think you can handle it now?" His silky voice sounded a little off, almost strained.

She bit her lip and didn't turn to look at him for fear of revealing another blush; she could feel the warmth spreading across her face. To disguise her embarrassment she recovered quickly and slid the finished pancake from the pan, depositing it on a large empty plate. "Definitely! Prepare to be impressed."

"I'm prepared," he said, amusement tingeing his words. His voice was even again. He moved to her right side and leaned against the counter there, observing her with calm lavender eyes. "Go for it."

This time she poured the batter steadily, forming a perfect circle in the center of the sizzling pan. She was determined to make Kenshin proud by creating a flawless and fluffy pancake. The short wait for the first side to cook felt like hours, but finally the bottom looked firm and she inhaled deeply before attempting to flip it. Carefully, she slipped the spatula beneath it and flicked her wrist like Kenshin had demonstrated. The pancake landed with a soft plop on the opposite side, revealing the golden brown color of the first side, and she emitted an ecstatic squeal.

"Good, Kaoru," he smiled. "Perfect."

She beamed, then tackled him.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

Kenshin sat shirtless on the front porch, staring out into the stormy night like an ivory statue. His cell phone, set to silent, blinked once. He brushed disheveled red bangs from his eyes and tapped a button on the touch screen. It illuminated his lean hand with blue light.

_I'll call in 10_, the text message read.

Exhaling softly he leaned his head back against the porch swing and closed his eyes, listening to the pitter-patter of rain on the roof. He had been staying with Kaoru for nearly three weeks now but it seemed so much longer, probably because they spent a substantial amount of time together every day. It was nearly impossible to resist talking to her, looking at her. Everything about her enchanted him, even her volatile temper, but he especially loved the way her face lit up when she accomplished something--like a flower blooming and turning its petaled face to the sun.

He hadn't meant to develop an attachment to her at all, but there it was. And he knew she felt similarly, could see it in her azure eyes, which was why he sat here tonight waiting on an important phone call.

When he opened his eyes again to watch the lightning, his cell phone lit up and he immediately answered it. A yawn sounded through the ear piece and he raised his eyes skyward in slight irritation.

"Hey, man," the sleepy voice greeted. "What's going on?"

"Sano, it's time for us to leave."

"_Huh_?" There was the sound of fabric rustling through the phone, then a door opening.

"I said--"

"Nah, I heard you. I'm just surprised, that's all. Why do you want to head out all the sudden?"

"I've been here for almost three weeks without incident; she's not in any danger. And she still thinks my bike is in your shop, remember?" The wind changed direction and warm raindrops flecked his arm as he spoke.

"Yeah, true. She must think I'm a shit mechanic."

"Actually, she made that comment yesterday."

"Really?" Sano's deep, amused laugh sounded in his ear.

"Yes, really."

"Cold. Is she sick of you yet?"

"I don't think so," he answered, though he _knew _she wasn't.

"...Damn."

"I thought that was your plan all along, Sano."

"Well, yeah, but then I realized she's going to be upset when you leave." His tone was suddenly protective.

"Then the sooner I leave, the better." Sad but true.

"Yeah, I guess. Kind of a bummer though, man. I was enjoying my vacation and I'm supposed to have another week left."

"Just pick me up tomorrow morning and I'll head out alone."

"Actually there might be a _small _prob--"

"Kaoru's awake; bye."

He hastily ended the call and slipped the phone into his jeans pocket before she opened the front door; he could hear movement in the front room. If she saw his phone she might wonder who he was talking to at midnight and why, and he didn't want to lie to her any more than he absolutely had to. He already felt guilty enough.

But the person who stepped outside onto the porch was _not _Kaoru.

Yellow eyes glowed at him in the darkness and he could tell their owner was smirking even though little else was visible. The metallic sound of a lighter clicking open filled his ears and then the resulting flame flickered across a sharp, angular face. White cigarette smoke wafted towards him and briefly caressed his skin before gradually dissipating.

"Saitou," Kenshin said stiffly, his voice somewhat camouflaged by a sudden crack of thunder. He rose smoothly to his bare feet and faced him, eyes narrowed. "What are you doing here?"

"Is that any way to greet the man who covers your sorry ass all the time?" His voice was teasing yet humorless.

"If he's sneaking around in someone's house uninvited, yes."

"I have my reasons."

"_Good _reasons? Doubtful."

"Well it answered my questions, at least."

"What questions," Kenshin deadpanned through clenched teeth.

"One, has Battousai become careless? And two, how careless?"

When Kenshin scoffed wordlessly, Saitou took a long, indulgent drag of his cigarette and grinned.

"Ah, forgive me. There was also a third question."

"Spit it out, Saitou." His tone was clipped and impatient compared to the other man's slow, smooth drawl.

Another generous inhale of nicotine and he finally asked, "How pissed off will he be if I manage to surprise him? I'm still awaiting the answer to that one."

"Pretty fucking pissed," he admitted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"There's no one to blame but yourself. Going soft, are you?" His tone was mocking.

"Hardly," Kenshin bit out, "though I won't deny I was off guard."

"And why were you?"

Again, Kenshin was silent.

"No matter. I already know the answer."

"Then why did you ask?"

"To torment you, of course." The corner of his lip quirked up sharply.

"That's enough for one night."

"Not according to me, but anyway, I'll let you off the hook for now if you promise to heed my warning."

"What?" he snapped.

"It's quite simple, Battousai," he began with another puff of his cigarette. The orange tip was quickly wasting away. "You are obviously not as thorough, nor as smart, as you were in your early days. And if you fuck up, I'm not going to be there to pick up the pieces like usual. Catch my drift?"

"Got it," Kenshin seethed.

"Good," Saitou scowled, sucking the last bit of life from his cigarette before tossing it into the storm. It sputtered for a split second before the rain drowned it in a murky puddle. "See you later. _Much _later, if I'm lucky."

Kenshin watched him disappear into the dark night. He strode steadily ahead, not even bothering to lower his face, like he was pretending the weather was calm and cloudless. That man was impervious.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

After some time, when he was sure Saitou had gone--the wolf had probably parked in a secluded spot down the street--he turned and headed back inside. Oddly, when he stepped through the front door, the interior temperature felt more sticky and humid than outside. He flipped the nearest switch and when the corresponding light failed to respond, he sighed. The power was out.

The lack of air circulation was uncomfortable and he was surprised that Kaoru continued to sleep. Unless... No, Saitou wouldn't touch her, not even to teach him a lesson. He was conniving and bothersome but he was also honorable, as much as those characteristics seemed to contradict.

Still, it wouldn't hurt to check on her and it was probably even stuffier upstairs. Considering her tendency to be clumsy, she might trip in the dark when she awoke. Somehow the thought made her even more appealing. He decided to quickly throw on a shirt first and he padded to his room, easily avoiding furniture and various other obstacles on the way.

Kaoru smacked into his bare chest the second he passed through the door frame. She made a startled sound and groped for him in the dark, attempting to steady herself.

"Kenshin! That's _it_."

"What?"

"I warned you--the bells, remember? Where's your bag?"

"Maybe you should sew bells on your own clothing and then I can just avoid you."

"Fat chance," she growled, slapping him on the arm. At least her aim was dead on. His eyes had adjusted enough to see her cross her arms and glare at him in the dark. "Why were you hiding from me? I've been down here for ten minutes!"

"I was on the front porch. I didn't even know the electricity went out until I came back inside just now."

Her face softened and she peered up at him through slightly wayward bangs. She was wearing black cotton shorts and a green tank top, which she had apparently been sleeping in. Her dark hair was loose, slightly mussed and her eyes looked tired, yet bright. "Couldn't sleep?"

"I like watching thunderstorms." At least that was the truth, although he hadn't gone outside specifically for that reason.

"They're okay, just not when they knock the power out."

"Scared?" he asked in a hushed tone, the corner of his mouth turning up.

"_No_," she fumed and predictably hit his arm again. Then she dropped her gaze to the floor, staring at her barely visible toes. "...Maybe a little."

Well that was unexpected. "There's nothing to be afraid of," he said soothingly, grimacing over the lie. He hoped he didn't sound like he was comforting a small child; reassuring a kid usually involved sugar-coated lying, too.

"Don't," she complained, "you're making me feel like a baby. You know damned well that there's plenty to be afraid of--maybe not the dark itself, but the people who sneak around in it." She glanced up at him pointedly, then looked away and sighed. "It didn't bother me until I had to live alone. This big old house is spooky at night."

He sighed inaudibly, unsure of what else to say. He wanted to ask who had lived here with her before and why they were gone, but he bit his tongue instead. Her mother was the only family member she had ever mentioned to him.

"And you're going to leave soon." She averted her eyes when she said it, gazing over his shoulder and out the window. "I was growing accustomed to living alone until you showed up. When you're gone it'll be like starting all over again."

"I'm sorry," he said sincerely, clasping her left shoulder with his right hand. The urge to tuck a stray lock of hair behind her ear surfaced but he repressed it. "I should have left earlier."

"I wanted you to stay," she whispered, her voice so quiet that his ears barely detected it. Her eyes cowered behind black bangs when she ducked her head.

"Why?" His own voice was only a fraction louder and he swallowed around a sudden lump in his throat.

"So I could figure you out," she confided, still avoiding his eyes.

He slid his hand from her shoulder to her neck, jaw clenching at the way her silky white skin felt beneath his fingers, and gently coaxed her chin up. Their eyes met, held. "Did you?"

"No," she admitted with a breathy laugh, and he dropped his hand when he noticed her cheeks coloring. "I think I'm _more _confused."

"I'm not that complex," he chuckled, smiling softly. His words hung in the air and he opened his mouth again, preparing to tell her about his departure tomorrow. But then she grasped his hand, scattering his thoughts, and he looked down at her curiously.

"Let's go outside; I need some fresh air," she said softly.

He nodded and carefully led her to the front door, knowing that she had tripped at least once on her way across the house the first time. She breathed a sigh of relief when they exited the house and he inhaled deeply, relishing the scent of rain in the air. The storm was still raging, pounding the once solid earth into slippery mud, but it was somehow beautiful. Thunder boomed overhead and provided a soundtrack for the lighting that illuminated the sky in intervals.

"Wow," Kaoru breathed, releasing his hand and crossing the porch. "I haven't seen a storm this bad in a while. My yard is _never _going to dry out."

"It's been like this for at least an hour," he commented, sinking onto the porch swing he had occupied earlier. He admired the spontaneous picture she made--leaning against the porch railing, glossy hair tumbling down her back with the violent, flickering sky as her backdrop.

She pivoted on her heel and, courtesy of a sudden flash of lightning, he saw the content smile decorating her face. She sat next to him on the porch swing and dropped her head against his shoulder as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

Seconds later he changed his mind; he would wait until morning to tell her of his plans. There was no sense in ruining the most peaceful moment he'd experienced in years.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

_**A/N: **Hmm, I had a lot to say but I forgot. So, let me just thank all of the lovely reviewers and say that I hope you're still enjoying this. I know it's moving a bit slowly... maybe a lot slowly, I don't know.  
_

_**miss dramatikkkk:** Thanks! Hope you enjoyed the update._

_**J Luc Pitard:** I hope you are still liking it, thanks._

_**Greenzers:** Thank you, thank you! I'm glad my fic caught your attention. Much appreciated. Sorry that the secret job is still a mystery! I just can't reveal it yet. Maybe one more chapter._

_**Brukaoru:** Aww, I'm glad you didn't lose track of it. I appreciate your reviews, thanks._

_**kokoronagomu:** Thanks! I enjoyed your comments, one in particular, that will be revealed next chapter._

_**Onhiro:** Thank you! Just curious--why didn't you want to read it before? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to; I'm just a very curious person._

_**Tree of Ashes:** I'm glad you think it's not moving too fast--hopefully you still feel the same way after this chapter. It's really difficult for me to make them hold back, actually, but it's necessary for the story line. Thanks!_

_**talkstoangels77:** Thanks for the review! You shall see... probably next chapter._

_**kimi the water spirit:** Thank you for another lovely review; I'm glad you're still following this.  
_


End file.
